The Collection
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: just a collection of lemons which i feel don't really have a place in stories. review with new ideas for pairings please.
1. Bella: Edward

_Just a quick lemon I had to get out of my system. Hope you enjoy. _

'Edward...' A small moan escaped my lips as he flicked out his tongue to caress my neck again and again. 'Mhhh... Uhh..'

'Bella...' he moaned into my throat, enjoying every moment of this. I pulled my face away from him, looking at the way his face fell. I smiled encouragingly as I stood up, holding his hand. He followed me as I made my way up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door as he entered. He picked my up as though I weighed as little as a doll and placed me onto the bed gently. I pulled him down after me so that he lay onto of me and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Thankfully he used his vampire speed and had both of our clothes off and on the floor in a couple of seconds.

I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling the contours of his body as he felt mine. I closed the gap between our faces to kiss him quickly and as I leant back his hands were holding my breasts, fingertips pinching and stroking my nipples. As they grew hard to his touch, I reached down and found a certain part of his anatomy particularly active. His member throbbed as I took it into my hands and held on tightly while moving up and down his shaft occasionally squeezing. He leant backwards and I took that as an opportunity to push him onto his back, leaving me on top.

On my knees, I moved down so that my face was next to his cock, and quickly I took him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around his end while sucking and moving up and down the shaft of his penis. I could hear him gasping as I pleasured him. I tasted the pre-come on the end of him and drew my mouth back, leaving him throbbing and unsatisfied.

'Bella... Please?' he begged.

I moved my face back up to his and placed a kiss on the end of his nose before his mouth. I straddled him as he deepened the kiss.

_Change of viewpoint._

I could feel the opening of her pussy next to my throbbing member. I could feel the warmth she was emitting and the wetness she had accumulated waiting for me. We flipped again so I was on top and I thrust into her, hearing her voice her pleasure in a series of moans and sighs. I could tell I was making noises along the same lines. He heat was soothing as I pumped into her harder and harder.

I felt her climax, her walls closing in around me, squeezing until I came too. I spilled myself into her and withdrew from her warm, wet pussy. I lay next to her, but I knew it wasn't over just yet.

I propped myself on my elbow facing her as she leant to kiss me. As she did I slid my fingers into hear heat. I pumped my fingertips into her while circling her clit with my thumb. Her juices were slick and warm. I heard her gasps from behind me, and I could tell she was close to her second release of the night. I pumped harder and faster, flicking her clitoris with my nail when suddenly her walls closed around me.

I withdrew my fingers and let her ride out her orgasm, her small frame shaking. I was mesmerised by her face as she slowly came back down to earth. When she was with me again I leant over and placed a quick kiss on her lips,

'I hope you enjoyed that, love,' I said, smiling at her.

'Definitely,' she agreed quickly, returning my kiss with a deeper one.


	2. Bella: Alice

_This is dedicated to Holly, and so's the next one which happens to be co-written with her and isn't actually anything to do with Twilight. It was an idea we came up with while walking to get some lunch one day. It's taking a while though. So the next chapter may not be up for a while, although I promise you it will be long!_

Alice and Bella

Why? Why had they left us for two whole weeks? Alone in the house for two weeks with Bella? What on earth we were going to do at nights? Sure, we could shop in the daytime, when it wasn't sunny, but we could hardly hit the shops in the middle of the night when everyone but us would be asleep. It's not as though we could spend all day at the store either, we had school. Boring, monotonous school. Why? Why why why?

I missed Jasper most of all, I wanted him so much. I craved his touch, his fuck. And this was only the end of week one. Next week would be even worse. I was going insane. I needed him so much. My memory reminded me of the time I told him we couldn't fuck for a week. I'd literally gone insane by the fifth day, only he was worse. Having to control his emotions and mine. Oh, and everyone else's in the house as they'd suddenly become sexually frustrated as well as Jasper. Strange... In the end it was Edward and Carlisle who made us spend the night together before the end of the week, what with everyone else going mad. I thought of that night, and I found myself slightly wet, just thinking of his touch, and his fuck. God! I wanted him so much! Could I make it through the rest of the week? Could I make it through the night without having him?

Without having someone? I knew Bella would probably be feeling worse than I was which did make me feel slightly better. We needed to vent, and we only had each other. I suppose what I saw next was only going to come in a matter of time.

I froze and I felt the familiar sensation of a vision coming over my senses.

-I was lying on the sofa, naked. A figure walked over to me and positioned her face near my area, also naked. It was a woman, a vampire, no doubt. Her hair was covering her face, her long, brown hair. She moved her head and swished her hair over her shoulder revealing a beautiful face. Bella-

I gasped as the vision left me speechless. I could not let that happen, Bells was like a sister to me.

'Alice, are you okay?' she asked, obviously worried. She was only wearing a towel, having hurried her shower at the sounds of my distress.

'Just a vision, Bells. Don't worry about it.'

'I hope it was of two vampires coming to the door, I'm so fucking horny!'

'I feel the same, I almost can't stand it.' She was looking so appealing in just a towel. I would do anything to get my release.

'Even a woman would be better than this!' She gasped, and the same image flickered in my mind.

'No! Bells, we can't!' I screeched.

'Where's the harm? It's not as though Edward and Jazz aren't right now, anyway. I'm sure they would be, anyway. If they felt like we do. Please, Alice. I need something.' She sat next to me, holding my hand in hers.

'Bells... They'll find out, you know they will.'

'I don't care! It's not as though it's going to lead to anything. Just this one time, please Alice?' I was so desperate.

She leaned her face in towards mine, and kissed me deeply. She was good. I flicked my tongue into her mouth and explored it. She returned the favour, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it if it got any further. She tasted too good, and I was so in need.

She leaned in closer, pressing her breasts against my own, sending a tingling, excited sensation down my spine. She excited me in ways Jasper never had, and while it was different, it didn't make it better. I would still love Jasper at the end of the day, but I knew that, from this moment on, Bella would have a place in my heart right next to him. While I always had loved her, it had never been the sort of love that would lead to this, but after tonight, who knew... And for once, I didn't.

I pressed myself against her so our bodies were so close, I could feel the heat coming out of her form. She emitted a sort of heat, that while I used to find pleasant, I now found completely stimulating and compelling. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands up her sides, pulling her off her towel that had barely covered the curves I needed so much right now. I now knew what Edward felt every time he looked at her; I couldn't resist her. And from what I saw of her body language, and the images of what was in store which kept playing in my head like my very own porn show, she wasn't able to resist me either. It felt good, I could dominate over her, and yet she could still dominate me. I was in power, and yet I wasn't. There was no pride in our systems to contaminate us, no rule that males had to be in control. There were no males.

That though turned me on more than anything else Bella could have done that night, or so I believed now. I was naive when it came to my long-time best friend and my brother's sex life. I'd never really wanted to know what they got up to behind closed doors, and yet I found that now, I wished I'd thought about it a bit more. I'd just assumed it was missionary all the way for my gentleman of a brother, but tonight... Tonight might prove me wrong. And I hoped to God that it did. In those precious few seconds I imagined Bella as everything it was possible to be, sweet innocent girl, raging dominatrix, and then just Bella. Bella as I would have thought of before, just a little bit spiced up.

Bella, the perfect thing for me right now. Bella, the most beautiful person in the world. Bella, the one who would, very soon, give me the best gift in the world; the release I needed so much.

'Bella...'

I moaned into her mouth, giving her my permission, my will, and most of all, my body for the night. I was hers; hers to do with me what she wanted. Anything she wanted...

I felt her fingers running through my short hair and pressing into my back, almost painfully, forcing me us closer, and closer. Even when it seemed we couldn't get any closer, she pulled me again and I was proved wrong. Tonight, Bella was my everything, and I couldn't enjoy that more.

She pushed her body against, mine, her soft breasts moving against mine with a friction I could feel, even through my clothing. I was forced back against the arm of the sofa, Bella on top of me, reaching for my tee. With the ease and speed of a vampire, she pulled it over my head, making it land on the floor and one second later my bra was thrown on top of it, with my jeans and soaking panties following suit. I couldn't have done it better myself, more to the point, I couldn't have done it faster. She was straddling me now, her warmth rubbing against my own, the heat from them both combining to make something entirely new to me. Something I had never felt before; the friction of two women, two desperate women whose only comfort was in each other and the pleasures we could give to each other. She moved down to my thigh, making it known that she was also as wet as I was, before placing her mouth on top of mine for the second time. Our lips were crushed together, moving in sync, like the pulsing I could feel below. The glow coming from my very core at the thought of being with her, of having her within me, of tasting her. She wouldn't be able to know how much I wanted her, she had to believe it was only for this one night. We had our husbands to think about, and our brothers. Tonight would be the only time.

Somehow, during my musings, she has taken it upon herself to rub the flesh of my vagina, heating my arousal. I moaned my pleasure, and begged her for more. She complied to my wishes, sliding her fingers into my folds, circling around my clitoris, teasing me by stopping, and granting me my greatest wish by continuing the movement. She was such a tease, and yet I couldn't get enough of it. I knew I wouldn't give up. Continually begging her to go faster, push harder and pinch. I could feel my release, only seconds away now as I tried to postpone the inevitable. My walls clenched around her still pumping fingers as she continued to pleasure me. I felt myself orgasm for the second time, and was well on the way to a third when she stopped. I had recovered from my orgasm and was on my knees, showing her everything I had.

'Now, Bella. It's your turn,' I said, smiling evilly.

I straddled her and returned the favour.


End file.
